darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taylor401306
The Collins Family Tree Here is the Collins Family Tree I worked up Many Years Ago.In 1795 , Joshua and Naomi Collins had 2 offspring, Barnabas and Sarah. Joshua had a brother, Jeremiah and a sister, Abigail. Barnabas married Angelique Bouchard. Jeremiah Collins married Josette DuPres. Only Joshua survived the events of 1795 and a cousin, Daniel Collins, inherited Collinwood. Daniel had a sister, Millicent, who married Lt. Nathan Forbes. By 1840, Daniel had married Harriet (who was killed by Daniel before 1840!) and had had two sons, Quentin the First, and Gabriel. A cousin, Flora & her son,Desmond, lived at Rose Cottage. Desmond married Leticia Faye ( the great aunt of Pansy Faye?). Quentin 1 was married to Samantha Drew and had a son, Tad. Samantha's sister was Roxanne Drew, who Barnabas turned into a vampiress. After Samantha died in 1840, Quentin 1 married Daphne Harridge. Gabriel Collins was married to Edith.; Before 1897 Edith's son (name unknown) had had four children, Edward, Judith, Quentin the Second (werewolf) and Carl. Edward married Laura the Phoenix and had two children, Jamison and Nora. In 1897, Judith married Gregory Trask and had a step-daughter, Charity Trask, alias Pansy Faye. Quentin married a Gypsy, Jenny, and had two children, a boy who died in infancy and a daughter, Lenore. Lenore was the grandmother of twins, Tom and Chris Jennings and their sister, Amy. (Joe Haskell was their cousin!) Jenny's sister was Magda , who was married to Sandor. As for Carl Collins, he was murdered by Barnabas !In the 20th century, Jamison was the father of Elizabeth and Roger. Elizabeth married Paul Stoddard and had a daughter, Carolyn. Carolyn married Jeb Hawkes. Roger unknowingly married his own grandmother, Laura the Phoenix and had a son, David. After Laura's "death," Roger married Cassandra Blair (Angelique). Nicholas Blair claimed to be "Cassandra's" brother.Victoria Winters may have been Elizabeth's illegimate daughter. Angelique Lives ! Death is only a minor inconvenience for Angelique. ANGELIQUE LIVES! Remember Angelique lives her life in "quantum leaps.) Here's a biography I once worked up for Angelique : In 1692 Miranda Duval sold her soul to Diabolus through Judah Zachary in return for eternal beauty &power. I doubt that any thought of love entered into the bargain. Miranda assumed if she had eternal beauty, she would have love. You can imagine Diabolus was not pleased when she then betrayed Judah Zachary. She was punished for this for over 80 years. Around 1775 She persuaded Diabolus to give her a second chance.. Diabolus allowed her to be reborn as Angelique Bouchard, his angel of the dark shadows ( The Countess DuPres remembers her as a child. Part of her punishment was to be reborn in the servant class, rather than in the aristocracy.) The events of 1795 happened- she was killed by her husband, Barnabas Collins. This did not prevent her from resurrecting herself. ( Death is only a minor inconvenience for Angelique. It just makes her angrier !) She was still alive in 1840 &had taken a Gypsy, Lazlo as her lover/ servant. She annually visited the tomb of her husband ,whom she had turned into a vampire . She was shot by Lamar Trask. Barnabas declared her his one true love in a desperate attempt to lay her spirit to rest.( He had seen her return from the dead often enough.) Angelique's spirit was drawn to the 20th century by the return of time traveller Victoria Winters to her home century. In the 20th century, Angelique uses her portrait to restore her physical body &powers.She assumes the identity of "Cassandra Blair"& marries Roger Collins. She is briefly turned into a vampiress by Nicholas Blair .Diabolos cures her of being a vampiress, then consigns her to 1796 as her punishment. Basically the spirit of 20th century Angelique inhabits her 1796 body. She is rescued by Quentin & Evan Hanley when she is summoned to 1897. She leaves behind her 1796 body . ( That way there aren't 2 Angeliques in 1796 &The "Angelique"of 1796 has no memory of her future self which explains the clueless 1840 Angelique.) Future Angelique has memories of the 20th century so the 20th century occurred before 1897 for her.Future Angelique knows what's in store for her in the 20th century &at the end of 1897, projects herself &Quentin's portrait into a point of time beyond when she was a vampiress. She arranges for Sky Rumpson to purchase the concealed portrait for her &then marries Sky Rumson, hoping to put the Collins family behind her. Unfortunately Sky was involved in a plot with Nicholas Blair to allow an alien race called the Leviathans to take over the world. She uses her powers to help defeat this plot. The last we saw of Angelique, she had placed a love spell on Maggie Evans &the immortal Quentin Collins in order to keep her away from Barnabas. ANGELIQUE LIVES! ( Writer Sam Hall in his TV Guide article said that it was Angelique who killed Roger Collins when he found out that Barnabas was a vampire again.)